14 - Galar est Magique !
by Isis7056
Summary: Galar est... Magique ! Oui, Galar est une île entièrement sorcière et caché au yeux des autres sorciers, seul ceux qui mérite une seconde chance, ont le droit d'y accédé grâce... Au Maitre ! Une personne aura le droit à cette seconde chance, mais venir à Galar n'est pas sans conséquences ! (En Recherche d'une BETA).
1. Prologue

_Cette fiction est un mélange de Pokémon et de Harry Potter, une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je joue à Pokémon Epée et Bouclier !_

* * *

**PROLOGUE : GALAR EST... MAGIQUE !**

* * *

Galar est... Magique !

Oui, Galar est une île entièrement sorcière et caché au yeux des autres sorciers, seul ceux qui mérite une seconde chance, ont le droit d'y accédé grâce... Au Maitre !

Une personne aura le droit à cette seconde chance, mais venir à Galar n'est pas sans conséquences !

* * *

_A suivre :) !_

_(En recherche d'une BETA)._


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1.**

* * *

**La guerre était terminer en Angleterre… Le Lord vaincu par le sauveur du monde magique !**

**Depuis plusieurs jours et semaines, ont pleuraient les morts, ont réparaient les dégâts, ont jugeaient les criminels, et ont félicitaient les vrais héros, comme les héros de l'ombres !**

**En effet, Severus Snape fut sauver par Hermione et Harry de justesse, et à son jugement c'est le sauveur lui-même qui est venu témoigner en ça faveur !**

**Depuis, il vivait librement, était décorer de l'Ordre de Merlin…. Mais malgré cela, l'homme était tomber dans une grave dépression qui inquiétait le sauveur, devenue directeur de Poudlard, ainsi que d'Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau.**

* * *

**Un pluvieux matin de juin, Severus Snape dans sa maison de Spinner's end, buvais un énième vert de Whisky-pur-Feu, les yeux plongé dans sa cheminé sombre et éteint !**

**Soudain, un hiboux toqua à la fenêtre mais l'homme ne bougea pas, alors le hiboux, tenace, passa par la cheminé et déposa un paquet sur les genoux de l'homme avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu !**

**L'homme surpris, posa son verre, et après de multiples sorts pour voir si le paquet n'était pas piéger, il l'ouvrir.**

**A l'intérieur se trouvais un simple et mystérieux bout de miroir qu'il prit pour le regarder, quand il vit un petit mot juste en dessous, celui-ci disait juste :**

_« Départ -2min ! »_

**Et deux minutes plus tard, Severus Snape disparu, ainsi que tout ces effets personnels de Spinner's end et de Poudlard…. Severus Snape n'existait plus en Angleterre et dans la tête de tout ces parents, anciens élèves et connaissances….. Severus Snape avais disparu !**

**Mais loin de Spinner's end, deux personnes se souriait affectueusement enfermer dans un bureau.**

_\- Les dés sont jetés Albus._

_\- Oui mon enfant, mais Severus méritait cette nouvelle paix et j'ai toute confiance en Kiara._

_\- J'espère qu'elle pourra l'aider à enfin vivre pour lui !_

_\- Je l'espère aussi mon enfant, je l'espère aussi !_

* * *

_A suivre :) !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2.**

* * *

**Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il se senti sobre, et complètement épuiser. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il était sur un sol de pierre ou était graveur un pentacle en forme de tête de dragon.**

**Autour de lui, aucune fenêtre, aucune porte, juste au dessus de lui une boule lumineuse apaisante et non agressive pour les yeux, et dans un coin, un tas de cartons entier avec son nom écrit dessus.**

_\- Mais ou suis-je tomber….._

**Il se releva et découvrit qu'il était en caleçon… Mais il n'avais pas froid !**

**Severus se dirigea vers les cartons et vit tout ces effets personnels de Spinner's end et Poudlard réuni.**

**Ebranlé par cette découverte, il trouva malgré tout une de ces tenues professoral qu'il enfila avant de chercher sa baguette dans ces cartons….. Baguette qui était introuvable et cela l'inquiétais de plus en plus au fil de ces recherche !**

**Mais après plusieurs longue minutes, un bruit étrange ce fit entendre derrière lui et en ce retournant il découvrit une jeune femme au visage rond, au yeux gris comme l'acier et au cheveux étrangement châtain violet.**

**Elle portais un pull beige avec un jeans blanc délavé, une paire de bottine marron et un sac à dos beige sur le dos.**

**La jeune femme lui souriait et…. TENAIT SA BAGUETTE !**

_\- Qui êtes-vous ? ET RENDEZ MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MA BAGUETTE !_

**La jeune femme lui sourit et la brisa en mille morceau sous les yeux horrifier de Severus qui tomba a genoux alors que la jeune femme jeta la baguette brisé en l'air, qui s'enflamma avant de tomber en tas de cendre sur le sol.**

_\- …__. Que…. P… _

_\- Bienvenue à Galar Severus Tobias Snape et enchanter de vous rencontrez !_

_\- Qui…. Qui êtes-vous ? QUI ÊTES-VOUS DONC ! ?_

_\- Je m'appelle Kiara et je suis une amie de Albus Dumbledore ! Vous êtes ici grâce à lui et au nouveau directeur de Poudlard, Harry Potter !_

_\- Comment cela ?_

_\- Ils voulaient vous offrir une seconde vie, ici, à Galar ! Sachez qu'en Angleterre vous n'exister pu, votre famille, vos amis, collègues et anciens élèves non plus aucun souvenir de vous, vous n'avez jamais exister la-bas, même dans les archive Ministériel, vous n'avais jamais exister !_

_\- …__.._

_\- Maintenant votre bras gauche je vous pris !_

_\- N… Non !_

**La jeune femme soupira et d'un geste de main, la manche de robe de Severus se déboutonna pour laisser apparaitre sa manche de chemise qui s'ouvrit sur son avant bras gauche…. Sans marquage !**

**Severus totalement sous le choc, frôla son bras n'y croyant pas !**

_\- Co…. Comment avez vous fait ce miracle ?_

_\- Vous êtes dans la salle des arrivés ! Ici vous êtes juger par les gardiens qui vous autorise ou pas à intégré Galar et ils ont jugé que vous méritiez une nouvelle vie, ici à Galar, donc une purification total du corps et de l'âme !_

_\- Et cela méritais la destruction de ma baguette ?_

_\- Galar est une île exclusivement sorcière mais personne ne peux y venir sans aide intérieur et les habitant de Galar ne peuvent communiquer avec l'extérieur ! Notre île nous fournit toute la nourriture que nous avons besoin, nous sommes indépendant et protéger du monde extérieur !_

_\- Vous parlez de Galar, d'une île comme si elle… Vivait ?_

_\- C'est le cas, Galar nous autorise à rester sur elle en échange de magie pour elle et ces habitants. Ici personne n'a de baguette, nous faisons instinctivement de la magie sans baguette qui est brider avec une baguette ! Ici la magie est libre de circuler en vous et dans la nature de Galar et de sa population ! _

_\- Mais je ne sais pas faire de…._

_\- Cela viendra avec le temps, vous verrez vous aurez l'instincts de le faire sans baguette ! Maintenant lever-vous et prenez vos affaires, nous allons chez moi et à pied ! Je préfère la marche et au camping que d'utiliser les taxis volant ou le train !_

**D'un geste de main la jeune femme réduisit les cartons de Severus qui se releva pour les rendre et les mettre dans la poche de sa robe qu'il remit correctement au niveau de son bras.**

**La jeune Kira lui sourit et elle sortit suivi par l'homme qui découvrit un paysage totalement magnifique devant lui.**

**Ils sortaient d'une tour d'un château et devant lui se trouvais de grande plaine immense à perte de vue, il voyais un lac et… D'étrange rayon lumineux rouge !**

**En regardant en bas, il vit une ville fortifier !**

**Kiara lui fit, à nouveau, signe de le suivre et il descendirent de nombreuse marche pour arriver dans un immense hall ou des gens était vêtu de tenu avec des numéros, il y avais un guichet, mais il ne pu s'y attarder plus longtemps qu'il sortit à l'extérieur se trouvant sur un pont-levis.**

**Autour de lui, il vit beaucoup de sorcier mais aussi… d'étrange créature qui peuplais les rues.**

**Certaines de ces créatures aidait des habitants, d'autre jouais avec des enfants.**

_\- Mais…. Ou suis-je….._

_\- Severus Tobias Snape, bienvenue dans le monde magique de Galar, le monde des Pokémon !_

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_

_Et Bonne Année 2020 à tous :) !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_\- Pokémon ?_

_\- Se sont les créatures qui peuple Galar et qui vivent grâce à notre magie ! Il sont sur terre, dans les airs, en mer, et il nous aide pour le travail ou sont nos compagnons de voyage ou même nos premiers amis dans ce monde !_

_\- Ils vivent grâce à la magie ?_

_\- Oui, notre magie se connecte avec chaque Pokémon, sauvage ou non ! Fermez les yeux et ressentez votre magie vous quittez et intégré la nature ou un Pokémon !_

**Severus ferma les yeux et après quelques minutes, oui, il sentait sa magie le parcourir entièrement, comme jamais au part avant, il senti son énergie aller dans chaque arbre, et dans chaque Pokémon, il sentait sa magie être au firmament.**

_\- Je me sent plus libre et ma magie est plus… Fort ?_

_\- La baguette bride la magie, ici elle est libre et bien sur, plus forte !_

_\- C'est incroyable !_

_\- C'est Galar !_

**Severus regarda autour de lui, ces créatures étaient toutes différents, certains était identique à d'autre, mais il y en avais beaucoup de différents.**

**L'ancien maitre des potions de Poudlard, dans sa contemplation ne vie pas arriver un petit Pokémon à ces pied et le regarder !**

_\- Morpeko ?_

_\- Hein ?_

**Severus baissa la tête et vie un Pokémon à ces pieds. Il ressemblais à une sorte de hamster avec de large oreilles de couleur jaune, noir et marron et deux grosses joue rose.**

_\- Morpe Morpeko !_

_\- Je vous présente Morpeko, un Pokémon rongeur de type Electrique et Ténèbre !_

_\- Il est à vous ?_

_\- Haha non, il appartient à Rosemary la Championne de l'arène de Smashings._

_\- Exact, bien le bonjour Maitre !_

_\- Rosemary quand arrêteras-tu d'arriver par derrière !_

_\- Tu reste ma rivale et j'aime t'embêter tu le sais bien ! Bonjour monsieur bienvenue à Galar !_

_\- Mademoiselle !_

_\- Vue que tu es au courant que c'est un nouvel arrivant, je suppose que notre ami Tarak n'a pas su tenir sa langue et que TOUT Galar est au courant ?_

_\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais rien confier à Tarak cher Maitre, j'ai fini mes affaires ici, je rentre à Smashings, à bientôt !_

_\- Bonne route Rosemary, salut Morpeko !_

_\- Morpeko, Morpeko !_

**La jeune femme gothique quitta Kiara et Severus suivi de son petit Morpeko laissant le duo seul !**

**Kiara observa Severus qui semblais totalement perdu, et lui fit signe, en souriant, de la suivre.**

_\- Je vous expliquerais tout ce soir au premier camp mais nous devons partir pour Corrifey, il nous faudras deux jours de marche et je doit faire des réserves avant de quitter Kickenham !_

**Severus acquiesça et suivi la jeune femme dans cette immense ville qui se nommais Kickenham.**

**Il découvrit de nombreuse boutique, et surtout de nombreuse famille qui avais minimum un voir deux Pokémon, voir même autant d'enfant que de Pokémon.**

**Tous pratiquais la magie sans baguette, tout semblais ci facile !**

**Soudain Kiara rentra dans une petite échoppe rouge avec un drôle de symbole rond. A l'intérieur ce trouvais des tables, à gauche un bar a ce qu'il semblerais, à droite une sorte de boutique et en face se tenais un comptoir ou se trouvais, derrière, une infirmière devant un grand écran.**

_\- Maitre Kiara, bienvenue au centre Pokémon, voulez vous soigniez votre équipe ?_

_\- Avec plaisir oui, merci infirmière !_

**Kiara sortit 6 balles rouge et noir de son sac pour les donner un l'infirmière qui les posas sur une table qui s'élimina quelques seconde avant que celle-ci rende les balles à Kiara qui les rangea dans son sac.**

_\- Vos protégez son en pleine forme, à bientôt Maitre et bonne route !_

_\- Merci à bientôt infirmière !_

**Ensuite Kiara alla dans la petite boutique sur sa droite !**

_\- Maitre, que puis-je pour vous !_

_\- Il me faudrais 10 Hyper potion, 20 Super potion et 30 Potion. 10 Anti-Para, 10 Anti-Gèle, 10 Anti-Brulure, 10 Anti-Poisson et 10 Réveil ainsi que 20 Rappel s'il vous plait !_

_\- 89 000 Pokédollars s'il vous plait Maitre !_

**Severus failli s'étrangler à l'entente du prix mais Kiara paya sans difficulter ces achats et pris le carton de potion qu'elle rétrécit pour le ranger dans son sac avant de ce tourner vers Severus !**

\- En route pour la ville de Corrifey Severus !

* * *

_A suivre :) !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4.**

* * *

**Le duo marchais tranquillement sur le route 6 menant à la ville de Old Chister, Kiara vit Severus regarder chaque Pokémon sauvage qu'il croisait et elle commença a lui parler de Galar et sa légende des Pokémon légendaire !**

**Elle lui expliqua également que la légende avais refait surface il y a quelques mois à cause de l'ancien président de la Ligue Pokémon qui à été juger et exiler sans aucun souvenir de ça vie et de Galar !  
Le soir, Kiara monta son campement proche de Old Chister, une grande tente verte et elle alluma un feu avant de ce s'approcher de Severus assis au sol, le regard lever sur les étoiles !**

_\- Voulez vous connaitre mes amis ?_

_\- Heu… oui !_

**Kiara sourit et lança les 6 balles rouge et noir qui s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre 6 Pokémon différent qui le regardèrent !**

_\- Je vous présente mes amis et compagnons de combat Pokémon !_

_\- E…. Enchanté ?_

_\- Je vous présente mon tout premier Pokémon offert par Tarak, Gorythmic forme évolutive final de Ouistempo qui à évoluer en Badabouin avant de finir en Gorythmic. Mon cher gorille chéri est un Pokémon de type plante est c'est un gros nounours !_

_\- Gogo !_

_\- Je vous présente Arcanin forme évolutive final de Caninos. Caninos évolue grâce une pierre élément, il évolue pas au fils des combat en gagnant de l'expérience comme les autres Pokémon. Arcanin est un Pokémon de type Feu et un brave gardien !_

_\- Arcanin !_

_\- Ensuite vous avez Lanturn, forme évolutive final de Loupio qui évolue directement en Lanturn. C'est un Pokémon de type eau et électrique qui est adore rendre service en cas de panne électrique._

_\- Lannnnn !_

_\- Voici Galopa, forme évolutive final de Ponita qui évolue directement en Galopa. C'est un Pokémon rare de Galar, il est de type Psy et Fée ! C'est le métier de mon père, il est éleveur de Ponita ! C'est un pokémon adorable qui aide beaucoup à apaiser l'esprit !_

_\- Galo, Galopa !_

_\- Voici Dracaufeu, forme évolutive final de Salamèche qui évolue en Reptincel puis en Dracaufeu. Salamèche ma été offert égalent par Tarak._

_\- Dracau Dracaufeu !_

_\- Et voici le Pokémon légendaire Zacian, qui est un Pokémon de type Fée et Acier._

_\- Légendaire mais je croyais…._

_\- Zacian à voulu rester avec moi alors que Zamazenta à voulu rester avec Nabil, nous sommes leur protecteur et eux nous protèges des grand dangers si besoin sur Galar ! Zamazenta à rejoint Zacian à votre arrivé pour le jugement avant de retrouver Nabil._

_\- Zacian !_

_\- Vous connaissez désormais mes amis, ils ne sont pas méchants vous pouvez les toucher ou jouer avec eux, moi je vais préparer le dîner avant que la nuit tombe complètement !_

**Kiara sortit de son sac tout les ingrédients et ce mit au travail.**

**Severus, lui, était un peu perdu et ne savais pas quoi faire, quand soudain, Gorythmic s'approcha et posa un gros tambour de bois devant lui avant de tendre un gros bâton.**

_\- Gogo !_

_\- Heu oui ?_

_\- Gogo Gogo !_

_\- Ils veux jouer au tambour avec vous !_

_\- Oh d'accord !_

**Hésitant, Severus tapa doucement sur le tambour qui sortit une petite note, faisant sauter de joie Gorythmic qui fit la même chose et tout deux se mirent à jouer doucement sous les yeux des autres Pokémon installer en cercle autour d'eux, sauf Zacian qui c'était coucher devant la tente !**

**Une fois le repas terminer, Kiara siffla et posa 6 gamelles rempli au sol que ces Pokémon dévoraient alors qu'elle donna une assiette à Severus avant de s'installer près de lui.**

_\- Curry maison !_

_\- Merci miss !_

_\- Appelez moi Kiara et tutoyez moi !_

_\- … __Parlez moi d'ici, que font les enfants sorciers ici ?_

_\- Il y a des écoles pour ceux qui veulent faire des études, et ceux qui veulent vivre avec leur Pokémon peuvent faire le « Défis des Arènes » mais pour le faire il faut être recommander par un des champion, le maitre actuel ou le président quand il était la à l'époque !_

_\- Continuer !_

_\- Le « Défis des Arènes » consiste à battre chaque champion d'arène comme Rosemary que nous avons rencontrez ce matin pour obtenir leur badge, une fois que le challenger à les 8 badge, il peux participé au Poker Master qui se déroule une fois par an à Galar. Les Challengers qui ont les 8 badges se défit en duel, c'est le « Tournoi des Médaillés », le challenger gagnant participe ensuite au « Tournoi des Champions », ils doit ce mesurer, une nouvelle fois, au Champion d'Arène et si le challenger sans sort vainqueur, il y a le match ultime contrer le Maitre de Galar pour le détrôner, Moi en l'occurrence !_

_\- Vous êtes le Maitre de l'île !_

_\- Le Maitre des Pokémon de Galar, la seconde. Le premier à l'avoir été était Tarak qui nous avais recommander pour le défis des arène Nabil et moi car Nabil est son petit frère et je suis sa meilleure amie._

_\- Qu'elle est votre rôle ?_

_\- Mon rôle est de protéger les Pokémon et Galar, j'aide quiconque en à besoin tant en conseil qu'en service. Je suis aussi la seule qui peut entré et sortir de l'île pour surveiller le monde magique !_

_\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous….. Maitre ?_

_\- 8 mois, et je n'en revient toujours pas mais je prend mon rôle très a coeur, c'est mon devoir !_

**Severus acquiesça et fini son assiette.**

_\- Avez vous de la famille hors de Galar ?_

_\- Mon neveu Drago, sinon je n'ai personne sauf mes collègues de Poudlard._

_\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui… Car lui aussi mériterais une seconde chance…._

**Kiara réfléchit quelques instant avant de ce lever pour laver les assiettes d'un geste de main, tout ranger dans son sac qu'elle mit dans la tente et d'éteindre le feu.**

_\- Allons nous couchez, il est tard !_

_\- Bien !_

**Severus entra dans la tente, Kiara changea leur vêtement en tenue de nuit d'un geste de nuit et tout deux s'endormir, Severus, pensant à son nouveau, espérant que la ou il était, il vivait lui aussi.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_

_Et je lève ma baguette à Alan Rickman qui nous à quitter i ans maintenant :'( !_


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5.**

* * *

**Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla avec une charge lourde sur lui et il vit Arcanin, couché sur le dos sur son ventre, ronflant comme un camion alors que Gorythmic entourais le corps de Kiara comme pour la protéger !**

**Severus décolla doucement le chien de feu et se leva en s'étirant hors de la tente et il testa le changement de vêtement et il réussit d'un geste de main sous les yeux de Zacian qui s'approcha en hochant la tête.**

_\- Oh, bonjours Zacian._

_\- Zacian !_

**_Severus hésita mais tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, et Zacian la senti avant de se frotter contre elle ce qui fit sourire Severus qui le caressa._**

_\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux faire quelque chose mais, si tu pouvais faire venir mon neveu Drago…. Je ne sais pas si Lucius et Narcissa l'ont épauler après leur procès mais il a besoin d'aide, j'en suis sur!_

_\- …__.._

_\- Merci Zacian._

**Zacian le regarda et partit ce poser un peux plus loin, pensif.**

**Severus espérait que Zacian pourrais faire quelques choses, sans savoir que Kiara avais tout entendu !**

**Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir en baillant et habiller, après un bonjours à tous le monde, elle prépara le petit déjeuné.**

**Une fois le ventre vide, elle rangea le campement, ces amis retournèrent dans le Pokéball et le duo reprirent la route direction Old Chister !**

**Severus découvrit une ville totalement différente et Kiara lui expliqua l'histoire de la ville.**

**Il passèrent devant l'arène de la ville et se dirigèrent vers la Foret de Lumirinth tout en discutant de la monnaie de Galar et des Pokéball, les étranges balles qui intriguais Severus.**

**Quand il rentrèrent dans la forêt, le soleil disparait totalement laissant place à la nuit noir, enfin pas totalement, car la forêt brillait d'une lumière apaisante grâce à divers champignons brillants.**

_\- C'est… Magnifique._

_\- La Foret de Lumirinth à la particularité est que la nuit y est sans cesse. Ont ne voit jamais le soleil ici ! La foret est parfaite pour les Pokémon de type Spectre, Fée et Psy, c'est ici que vive le plus grand nombre de Pokémon de ce type._

_\- Et être tout le temps dans la pénombre ne dérange personne ?_

_\- La ville de Corrifey est au milieu de cette foret et les personnes vivent au rythme de celle-ci. Cela ne dérange pas au contraire, c'est la que je me sent le mieux, c'est un cadre calme et apaisant !_

_\- Je vous croit, cela se sent dans ma magie, elle n'a jamais été aussi calme !_

_\- En route, nous sommes presque arrivé !_

**Le duo se remit en route dans le calme, Severus savourant cette sensation de biens-être, quand soudain….**

_\- Thé….. Théffroi ?_

**Severus se retourna et vit… Une étrange tasse voleter devant lui.**

_\- Thé… .Théffroi…. Thé…._

_\- Un Théffroi sauvage qui vient de lui-même vers un sorcier ? C'est extrêmement rare, vous avez beaucoup de chance !_

**Théffroi se mit à tournée autour de Severus qui le suivi tant bien que mal avant de s'arrêter et d'observer le Pokémon… Tasse se poser sur sa tête doucement.**

_\- Je crois que vous avez trouvez votre premier Pokémon._

_\- Moi ?_

_\- Oui, je comptais vous offrir un premier Pokémon mais je cherchais encore le bon pour vous mais je crois que je n'ai plus à me tracasser de cela car c'est lui qui vous à trouvez !_

_\- Parlez moi de lui je vous pris._

_\- Théffroi est un Pokémon de type Spectre, et il évoluera qu'une fois, en Polthégeist en trouvant une Théière Fêlée ou Ebréchée._

_\- Trouver une Théière ?_

_\- Quand un Théffroi apparait à Galar, une Théière apparait également quelques part sur l'ile, dans un buisson, un troue, au fond d'un lac, c'est au dresseur de la trouver !_

_\- Merci pour ces informations !_

**Kiara sortit une Pokéball de son sac et la posa dans la main de Severus en souriant.**

_\- Attrapez le, il se laissera faire docilement car il veut être avec vous !_

_\- Thé !_

**Théffroi se mit au sol devant Severus, et celui-ci jette la maladroitement la Pokéball sur lui et après 3 seconde, la Pokéball ne bougea pu, signe que Théffroi était bien capturer.**

**Il récupéra la Pokéball sous les applaudissement de Kiara qui le félicitait et il la lança en l'air pour faire apparaitre son nouveau compagnon.**

_\- Théffroi… Théffroi !_

_\- Il est ravi de vous appartenir !_

_\- Je suis ravi aussi de t'avoir au près de moi mon ami !_

_\- Théééé Théééé !_

**Théffroi se posa de nouveau sur la tête de Severus et le petit groupe reprit sa marche pour arriver dans la petite ville de Corrifey qui était tout aussi magnifique que la forêt qui l'entourais.**

_\- Bienvenue à Corrifey Severus !_

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6.**

* * *

_\- Voici Corrifey ! Au loin vous pouvez voir l'arène de type fée tenue pendant 80 ans par Sally qui est désormais tenue par Travis, un ancien rival dans le « Défis des Arènes ». Sinon ma maison et la mauve au fleur jaune et rose juste avant l'arène ! En Face de nous il y a le centre Pokémon juste devant nous et la maison de Travis juste à côté ! Les autres maisons sont nos voisins, très charmant vous verrez !_

**Le professeur acquiesça et suivi la jeune femme jusqu'a chez elle, une petite maison douillette. En bas il y a des toilette, un salon et la cuisine. A l'étage il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain avec toilette.**

**Kiara installa l'homme dans la chambre d'amis et elle alla se détendre sur le canapé après avoir sortit ces amis de leurs Pokéball car au salon, chaque Pokémon avais son panier !**

**Severus, lui, en profita pour ce doucher et ce mettre plus à l'aise pour une fois restant en chemise blanche et pantalon noir avant de redescendre en découvrant la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec une homme étrange.**

_\- Je dérange peut-être miss…_

_\- Pas du tout Severus, venez approchez, je vous présente Travis le champion d'arène de Corrifey. Il est venue me parler de son nouveau défis de l'arène._

_\- Défis de l'arène ?_

_\- Oui avant de pouvoir m'affrontez le challenger doit réussir le défis de l'arène sinon il doit repartir s'entrainer et réessayer plus tard, c'est qu'il n'était pas au niveau pour encore !_

_\- Oh je vais vous laissez parlementer dans ce cas._

_\- Non vous pouvez rest… Un Théfrroy ?_

_\- Thééé Théééé !_

_\- Oui ! C'était un Pokémon sauvage qui lui a sauter dessus. Une chose rare mais il ne lâche pu Severus depuis qu'il l'a capturer !_

**Travis sortit et lança une Pokéball pour faire apparaître une Théière flottante.**

_\- Voici sa forme évolutive une fois que vous aurez trouvez une Théière Fêlée ou Ebréché, voici Polthégeith._

_\- Pollllll, Pollll ! _

_\- Malgré son évolution il restera toujours un Pokémon de type spectre et il sera toujours attaché à vous, ne vous en faite pas Severus !_

_\- Vous faisiez quoi en Angleterre ?_

_\- Maitre des Potions à Poudlard !_

_\- Il pourrais aider à faire les potions des boutiques ce serait génial ! Ont manque cruellement de maitre en potion qualifié !_

_\- Comment cela ?_

_\- Pendant des combats, pour redonner des point de vie à nos Pokémon nous utilisons des potions. I doses, une faible, une moyen et une max. Nous avons aussi des potions pour les altération comme la paralysie, les brulure, les engelure, etcétéra._

_\- Et les 3 maitres en potion actuel sont vieux et ne veulent pas former les plus jeunes. Ils les dégoute de ce métier et ne veulent pas partager leur savoir, ils sont engager juste pour le ménage et plus ils vieillisses, plus leur potion sont médiocre malheureusement._

_\- Cela dure depuis longtemps ?_

_\- Kiara ?_

_\- Je dirais une bonne vingtaine d'année et sa s'améliore pas chaque année malheureusement !_

_\- Le labo se trouve ou ?_

**Kiara et Travis se regardèrent, puis Travis se leva et partit en faisant signe de la main alors que Kiara sortit son Motisma pour montrer la carte de l'ile de Galar à Severus.**

_\- Nous sommes ici, et c'est à Old Chister que se trouve le labo Pokémon. La ville avant la forêt de Lumirinth._

_\- Comment faire pour l'intégré ce labo ?_

_\- C'est notre professeur Pokémon, Sonya ! Elle vous fera passer plusieurs test oral et en potion pour vous juger !_

_\- Je veux être juger pour intégré ce laboratoire et en faire le ménage immédiatement !_

_\- Je la contacterais demain matin, pour l'instant elle est avec Tarak et Nabil pour étudier un phénomène que je vous expliquerais plus tard, le Dynamax !_

_\- Je remettrais ce labo sur pied et je prendrais des élèves pour les former. J'ai été Maitre des Potions à Poudlard donc je vais tout leur apprendre et remettre ce laboratoire sur pied !_

_\- Dans ce cas vous seriez un sauveur pour l'île Severus !_

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7.**

* * *

**L'hiver arrivait sur Galar, couvrant l'île entièrement de neige.  
Les villes se parèrent de magnifique décoration de Noël. Sapin, Boules, Guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël décorais les boutiques, les maison des villes, les bâtiments officiels ainsi que les arène décoré par les champions.**

**Kiara était toujours Maitre de Galar et continuais son travail de protection de l'île.**

**Severus à pu directement prendre le poste de responsable du laboratoire des potions, virant tout les professeurs âgée pour en former des nouveaux plus compétant. En quelques mois, les potions vendu en magasin était de qualité maximal et Severus était remercier par chaque personne qui le croisait, surtout par les champions d'arènes et challengers.**

**Un peu avant Noël, alors qu'il neigeait beaucoup, Kiara habiller d'une tenue chaude portait un Pokémon sauvage mal en point trouver sur la route 3 près de la mine. Elle se dirigeait vers le laboratoire Pokémon qui avais, désormais une clinique pour les Pokémon sauvage trop blesser pour ce soigner eux-même avec la magie.**

**La jeune Maitre fut accueilli par l'hôtesse qui l'amena directement au sous sol pour les soins urgent et elle confiance le pauvre Charbi blesser à un docteur.**

_\- Maitre !_

_\- Oh Severus… Je vous ai déjà dit de me tutoyer !_

_\- Tout comme moi je vous l'ai dit !_

**Tout deux se mirent à rire.**

_\- Que me vaux votre… Ta visite ?_

_\- Un Charbi blesser à cause de la neige !_

_\- Il sera entre de bonne main !_

_\- J'en suis sur cher Maitre des Potion de Galar_

_\- …__. Peut-on aller dans mon bureau un instant ?_

_\- Bien sur !_

**Severus la conduit au dernier étage du laboratoire ou se trouvais son bureau et il lui servit d'un geste de main un thé bien chaud !**

**Depuis son arrivé, sa magie était encore plus en osmose avec lui et il ne s'ai jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis son arriver ici, à Galar.**

_\- Polt…. Polt !_

_\- Oh il à évoluer !_

_\- Oui, j'ai trouver la théière vers Stratford !_

_\- Je suis ravi pour toi Severus, Polthégeith est magnifique !_

_\- Geith Geith !_

_\- Coton ?_

**Kiara se retourna de l'autre coté pour voir un Tournicoton, ce qui la surpris.**

_\- Un Tournicoton ?_

_\- Oui, je l'ai trouver blesser il y a un mois. Je l'ai soigner et elle n'a plus voulu me quitter. Tournicoton et Polthégeith s'adore désormais._

_\- Tu es devenu un prodige des Pokémon Severus, bravo !_

_\- J'ai eu un bon professeur !_

**Kiara sourit et dégusta son thé qui la réchauffa. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être.**

_\- Je t'ai demander de venir car je voulais te parler en privé…_

_\- Je t'écoute Severus._

_\- Dans trois jours c'est le réveillon de Noël, et j'ai réussi à avoir une table pour deux à Kickenham à 20h, au restaurant le « Grille-pâte »…. M'honorerais tu de ta présence ?_

**Kiara vie les joues de Severus se teinté de rouge légèrement et elle sourit tendrement avant de ce lever en posant la tasse vide sur le bureau et partir pour ouvrir la porte du bureau, ce qui brisa le coeur de Severus qui baissa la tête, déçu.**

_\- Je porterais exceptionnelle une robe !_

**Kiara ferma la porte derrière elle en rougissant, sans avoir pu voir Severus relever la tête en souriant.**

**Il fut entourer de ces deux Pokémon, ravi pour leur maitre !**

**Kiara, dehors, regarda le centre en souriant, en voyant Severus à la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle lui fit un signe de main avant de prendre la route pour Corrifey.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8.**

* * *

**Le soir du Réveillon de Noël fut vit arriver, Severus était arriver au restaurant avec 30 minutes d'avance, habiller dans ces plus belle robes sorcière. Noir avec des liserait argenté en forme de serpent !**

**Il était installer à une table près de la fenêtre, plongé dans ces pensés. Il pensais à sa nouvelle vie ici, et il ne souhaiterais jamais la quitter mais il pensais toujours à son filleul, Drago et….. Il avais peur pour lui.**

_\- Bonsoir !_

**Severus sortit de ces pensée et découvrir une magnifique créature en face de lui. la jeune femme c'était légèrement maquiller, portant une robe verte émeraude avec une ceinture noir et des escarpins noir.**

_\- Bonsoir, tu es magnifique ! Je t'en pris !_

**Severus se leva rapidement et tira la chaise pour que Kiara puisse s'assoir, puis il se réinstalla en face d'elle en souriant.**

_\- Tu semblais ailleurs Severus, tout va bien ?_

_\- Je l'avoue, je pense souvent à mon filleul Drago, espérant que sa vie soit meilleur._

_\- …__.._

_\- …__.._

_\- J'ai parler avec Zacian et Zamazenta avec Nabil et Sonya. Ils sont tous d'accord pour que tu puisse voir si il va bien. Si cela n'est pas le cas il est le bienvenue mais ils sera sous tutelle comme toi tu la été avec moi mais lui sera pris en charge par l'ancienne professeur Pokémon, Magnolia. _

_\- V… Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui !_

_\- Merci, merci du fond du coeur Kiara. _

**Kiara lui sourit quand un serveur les interromps pour leur donner les cartes !**

**Une fois les commandes passer tout deux passèrent une soirée agréable à manger et discuter tout en riant et souriant.**

**A la fin du repas, Severus en gentleman paya l'addition, aida la jeune femme avec son manteau de fausse fourrure qu'elle récupéra à l'entré et il lui proposa son bras à la sortit pour parcourir la ville tranquillement pour une balade digestive sous la neige.**

_\- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Severus, j'ai passer un magnifique moment au près de toi !_

_\- C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir accepter ce dîner._

_\- …__.._

_\- …__.._

_\- Pollll Pollll !_

**Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête et au dessus d'eux se trouvais Polthégeith ou était accrocher un brin de Guy à sa théière.**

_\- P…. Polthégeith mais…._

**La jeune femme rougie en souriant en voyant la gène du sorcier, elle lui tourna délicatement le visage et elle posa délicatement ces lèvres fraiches sur les siennes.**

**Severus se stoppa net, mais repris vite ces esprits pour serrer la jeune femme contre lui, profitant de se tendre baiser sous les yeux ravi de Polthégeith et de Tournicoton, Zamazenta et Zacian caché au loin.**

_\- Et si nous finissions cette magnifique soirée chez moi ?_

_\- Avec plaisir Severus !_

**Tout deux se donnèrent un dernier baiser et se redirent à la gare direction Corrifey ou Severus amena sa tendre aimer chez lui.**

**Oui, depuis quelques semaines il avais sa propre maison, une maison qui appartenais à une vieille dame qui la vendais pour rejoindre sa fille à Paddaxton !**

**Une fois chez Severus, celui-ci se baissa pour porter, tel une marier, la jeune femme et tout deux profitèrent de cette nuit de Noël, totalement magique, car désormais, il ne sera plus jamais seul !**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9.**

* * *

**Loin, très loin de Galar, en Angleterre, Drago Malfoy rentrait dans le manoir familial épuiser, éreinter….**

**Il avais énormément maigri, d'énorme cerne parcourait son visage et il avais l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ces épaules.**

_\- Que lui ait-il arriver… Mon dieu…._

_\- Son père et sa mère ont fuit le pays en abonnant tout y compris leurs fils ! Drago à tout fait pour retrouver du travail, et je l'ai pris en tant que Maitre des Potions à Poudlard malheureusement les élèves lui mêne la vie dure, ils ne viennent pas à son cours malgré mes nombreusement punition collective !_

**Severus se retourna vivement et vie Harry, le survivant, s'approcher d'eux avec une mine très sérieuse.**

_\- Il peux….._

_\- Je peux vous voir et vous entendre oui ! Bon retour en Angleterre Severus._

_\- Kiara je croyais qu'ont était invisible de tous avec le bouclier de Zacian !_

_\- J'ai peut-être cacher le fait qu'il voulais avoir de vos nouvelles et que le bouclier ne marche pas sur lui._

_\- Et je suis heureux que vous soyez heureux Severus, vous le méritez, mais maintenant emmener Drago avec vous j'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas l'année qui suive._

_\- Il sera sous bonne garde Mr Potter, je vous en fait le serment !_

_\- Bien, je suis ravi de l'entendre !_

_\- Je….. Je m'excuse pour tout Harry… Et si vous le souhaitez et si Kiara le veux, vous pourriez venir à notre union en Juillet ?_

_\- Il peux venir à Galar quand il le veux, le survivant et directeur de Poudlard peut aller ou il veux Severus et il est déjà venu a Galar pour te voir de loin sous mon escorte…. Désolé._

_\- Je voulais voir comment vous alliez de mes propre yeux et je le voulais en cachette, désolé Severus !_

_\- Je ne vous en veux pas, surtout toi Kiara, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir longtemps tu le sais bien._

**Kiara sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.**

_\- Ont vous attend le 18 Juillet à 10h à Corrifey dans ce cas Mr Potter!_

_\- Avec plaisir et appelez moi Harry, entre Mr Potter au Ministère et Professeur Potter à Poudlard, Harry je préfère._

_\- Je n'en revient pas que vous soyez directeur mais l'école est entre de bonne main avec vous !_

_\- Vous pouvez en être certain et vous avez le bonjour du portrait d'Albus !_

_\- Merci, et…. Me feriez vous l'honneur d'être mon témoin… Harry ?_

_\- Avec plaisir Severus, maintenant amener Drago au plus vite !_

**Kiara et Severus acquiescèrent et ils virent le directeur disparaitre !**

**Il attendirent que Drago soit endormit au milieu de la nuit et Kiara pratiqua le rituel !**

**Drago Malfoy disparu de l'Angleterre, des papiers ministériel, n'ayant jamais exister !**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	11. Chapitre 10 (FIN)

**CHAPITRE 10.**

* * *

**Le soleil brillait, la chaleur était lourd, l'été était présent depuis plusieurs semaines sur Galar, mais à Corrifey la nuit était la 24h/24 et les habitant accueillait la fraicheur de la forêt avec plaisir comparer aux autres villes de Galar.**

**Dans la maison de Kiara, toujours Maitre de Guilde, Sonya aidait la jeune femme à fermer une magnifique robe blanche devant une glace en lui souriant.**

_\- Magnifique ! Je n'en revient pas que le Maitre de Galar ce mari aujourd'hui, mon dieu !_

_\- Arrête j'ai le trac Sonya….._

_\- Tu lui a dit ? Il faut que tu lui dise !_

_\- J'AI DEJA LE TRAC POUR CELA ALORS POUR « SA » ÇA ATTENDRA !_

_\- Tu es incorrigible, tu doit lui dire ou je m'en charge ! _

**Kiara lui tira la langue alors que la professeur partit, et la jeune femme souffla un bon cou devant le miroir.**

**Dans l'arène de Corrifey, Travis avais tout préparer pour le mariage de Severus et de Kiara, tout était magnifique et ressemblais à la forêt entourant la petite ville. Tout était plonger dans la nuit mais le stade était rempli de champignons lumineux qui donnais une atmosphère douce !**

**Tout le monde était installer dans l'arène, attendant la mariée !**

**Drago et Harry était près de Severus, tous sourire devant le sorcier qui allait les marié et malgré le tract, Severus était heureux car son neveu était la, près de lui, et Harry aussi, il l'aimait bien ce morveux en fin de compte !**

**Severus planta son regard dans celui de son neveu et lui sourit, repensant à l'arrivé de celui-ci à Galar… Drago avait fait une énorme crise de démence suivi d'une grosse dépression à son arriver mais Magnolia l'avais prit immédiatement sous son aile et elle à su le ramener à la raison et surtout, à la vie.**

**Il considérais Magnolia comme une mère désormais, il vivait avec elle et prenais soin de la vieille dame, et chaque jours il prenais le train pour travailler avec Severus au Laboratoire. Le jeune homme était heureux, car il avais même trouver un compagnon en Caninos, un chien de type feu qui évoluera en Arcanin comme celui de Kiara, il cherchais activement la pierre feu dont il avais besoin, mais ne perdait pas espoir !**

**En étant souvent avec Magnolia, il avais pu croisé sa petite fille Sonya, la professeur Pokémon, il ont beaucoup flirter ensemble avant de sortir officiellement ensemble. Drago était au petit soin avec elle et un vraie gentleman.**

**Harry, lui, trouvais ces deux anciens ennemis, devenu amis, merveilleusement bien et il en était totalement heureux !**

**Il avais fait une surprise à Severus en apportant un cadre pour que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse voir son protégé, enfin se marié. Severus en fut extrêmement toucher.**

**Severus avais le trac mais quand la musique retenti, il quitta son filleul des yeux et il la vie, à l'entré du stade, et la, toutes ces peurs disparu et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.**

**Kiara était escortée par Tarak et son père qui donnèrent la main de la jeune femme à Severus qui la pris pour la baiser délicatement, et la cérémonie pu commencé.**

**Après une cérémonie riche en émotion, le stade fit apparaitre un immense buffet, une piste de danses et des tables et chaises !**

**Tous festoyèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand Sonya et Drago tapèrent sur leur verre pour avoir l'attention de tous.**

_\- Désolé de vous dérangez mais ont voulaient félicité les marier pour leur union et…._

_\- Et ont aimerais que LA MARIEE se bouge, merci à tous !_

**Kiara fit de gros yeux, choqué par la fin du discours de Sonya, elle avais osée et elle se promit de ce venger !**

_\- Chérie de quoi parle t-il ?_

_\- Severus Je…. J'avais le trac avec le mariage alors je voulais attendre pour te le dire mais…._

_\- Tu es malade ? Chérie dit moi !_

_\- Non tout va bien Severus…. Je suis enceinte de 1 mois et demi…._

**Kiara baissa la tête alors que Severus bloqua. Le stade était silencieux, mais Severus se ressaisit rapidement pour prendre sa femme dans ces bras avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front sous les hurlements de joie des invités.**

_\- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes Kiara, merci infiniment._

**Kiara leva la tête, heureuse, pour embrasser son mari tendrement sans quitter ces bras.**

_\- Severus, Kiara !_

**Les marié se tournèrent pour découvrir Harry souriant, qui tenais le cadre ou était présent Albus qui leur souriait également.**

_\- Nous tenions à vous féliciter et moi à vous dire au revoir !_

_\- Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Je doit tenir Poudlard Severus, c'est mon rôle maintenant mais je suis heureux pour toi ! Tu es enfin heureux ici, chez toi, à ta place mais ma place est en Angleterre !_

_\- Tu peux revenir quand tu le souhaite Harry, tu as reçu le médaillon Galar de Zamazenta pour venir directement ici._

_\- Je le sais Kiara et je reviendrais… De temps en temps, mais ma vie est en Angleterre malgré tout._

_\- Et la mienne est au près de toi Severus !_

_\- Comment cela ?_

_\- J'ai demander à Harry de créer ce cadre pour être vers toi mon vieil ami, je ne te quitterais pu et je pourrais voir ta merveilleuse famille s'épanouir._

_\- Mais il pourra revenir également dans son tableau de Poudlard quand Albus le souhaiteras._

_\- Merci Harry, Albus aura une place de choix dans notre salon._

_\- Soyez heureux vous aussi avec votre famille Harry, ainsi que vos amis._

_\- Et vous avec la votre !_

_\- Harry ? Tu part déjà ?_

_\- Oui Drago, ma place est à Poudlard, soit heureux et vie enfin ta vie ici comme tu le souhaite._

_\- Je vie et grâce à toi, à vous tous, mais je te doit la vie Harry !_

_\- Rien du tout, vie, c'est le plus important… Bon je doit y aller, au revoir à tous !_

**Severus tendit sa main que Harry serra avec plaisir, vite suivi de Drago, puis il transplana quittant Galar et son monde sorcier, laissant derrière lui une futur famille et un couple.**

**Drago sourit à son parrain avant d'entraîner Sonya sur la piste de danse avant de l'embrasser tandis que Severus porta sa femme tel une marié vers Galopa qui se mit à terre pour qu'il puisse monter sur lui, puis Galopa se releva et les nouveaux marié quittèrent le stade pour leur lune de miel à la station thermal de Ludester sous les applaudissements de la foule et les sifflets de Drago qui tenais Sonya par les hanches, heureux.**

**Les deux sorciers, anciennement anglais pensèrent au même moment à la même chose :**

_« Oui, la vie à Galar était juste…. Magique ! » _

* * *

_THE END_

_A bientôt :) !_


	12. PUB WATTPAD

**PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

**A bientôt !**


End file.
